


(Still) Into You

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ...eventually at least ), Aged-Up Character(s), Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers for the current Manga arc, They're So Cute It Makes Me MAAAAAD, Translation, Valentine's Day, but they're still idjits xoxo, yakunoya for the SOUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: Yaku and Noya's Valentine's Day[s] through the years ( kind of ).Nishinoya came out of his hiding spot after a few moments — once he was done suffocating his screeching with his hands, to be exact — and swiftly took Yaku's hand like nothing had happened and he wasn't blushing. He cleared his throat and beamed at the older boy."We going or what?"
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	(Still) Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: English's not my first language. I wrote this for Valentine's Day (and never posted it on here 'cause I'm that stupid LOL) and today I thought, why not translate it? :D
> 
> So yeah! Hope you like it!

𝗜 𝐟𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟏𝟒𝐭𝐡, 𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨. 𝗜

"These are for you."

‘These’ was nothing more than a simple box of chocolates with a pretty bow. And really, it wasn't the first time he got something for Valentine's Day, some of the girls in his class were super nice and cute from this point of view, but ‘these’ weren't from one of them! ‘These’ were from someone really, really, really special to him! And to top that, they were just his favourite type!

The two of them were in the middle of the train station in Tokyo. Not exactly in full view, but there were many people going about their day around them. Even then, all Nishinoya could stare at with wide eyes was that box. He pursed his lips and carefully accepted the gift — warm cheeks and piercing eyes that made it look like he was about to physically throw it away, which he totally wasn't.

Yaku looked at him with a sheepish blush on his face and subtle expectation in his eyes. He hadn't planned to take the box out of his bag right there and then, shortly after seeing Nishinoya get off the train and wave at him, yet there they were.

Nishinoya stood in front of him, completely still for a change, except for the trembling arm tucked behind his back. He was awfully quiet, too, until all of a sudden —

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH," he kicked into gear and snapped, much to Yaku's surprise and some passerby's dread. Eyes shut, Nishinoya threw his head forward in an abrupt bow. "MORISUKE!"

Before Yaku could say anything — _anything at all_ — to shake himself off his bewildered, agape state, Nishinoya bristled up and with just as much emphasis revealed what he had been hiding behind his back: a little corsage full of bright, coloured flowers. He abruptly and literally pushed it into Yaku's arms, so out of the blue that it was by mere luck and reflexes that the older boy managed to shut his eyes just in time to protect them from the soft petals.

"Wha... Yuu!"

"For you!" Nishinoya cut him off, and then he just... literally _bolted_ and ran behind a pillar nearby.

Yaku looked at it with wide eyes and his unoccupied hand half raised.

"Wha... really?"

This wasn't new to him, _to them_ , now, was it?

Nishinoya came out of his hiding spot after a few moments — once he was done suffocating his screeching with his hands, to be exact — and swiftly took Yaku's hand like nothing had happened and he wasn't blushing. He cleared his throat and beamed at the older boy.

"We going or what?"

Yaku stared at Nishinoya, and eventually scoffed with a fond smile. He held tight on his hand and shook his head, flowers right next to his heart. "You're unbelievable."

Nishinoya's gaze softened a little, but his enthusiasm didn't fade one bit when he swung their joined hands and replied, "Right back at ya!"

_Take that, dejà-vu!_

* * *

𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝐼'𝑚 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔.

𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘, 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔.

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔,

(𝑂ℎ 𝑜ℎ 𝑜ℎ, 𝑛𝑜𝑤!)

𝐴𝑙𝑙 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒, 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑰 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒃𝒆,

𝑰𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

* * *

* * *

𝗜 𝐟𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟏𝟒𝐭𝐡, 𝐧𝐨𝐰. 𝗜

It's ten in the morning. The dishes from breakfast are in the sink, drying off, and by now the ‘I just woke up for God's sake’ excuse will no longer save Morisuke from the inevitable, nor it will provide a motive for him to be an utter and undeniable grump. This is what Yuu's internal clock says, at least! After all the food (and the post-food activities), he feels like he is buzzing with energy.

For his part, cuddled up among the sheets with him, Morisuke seems pretty content and relaxed, too. He doesn't even glare at him when Yuu slips from under his arm and suggests they go out.

"Okay, fine. But I have something for you first," Morisuke says, after a moment of pondering.

He reaches for his nightstand, covering Yuu's line of vision with his back turned to him, and takes something from the top drawer. Then he turns around, a box of chocolates in his hand.

"For you," Morisuke says with a small smile, offering the small gift to the younger male, whose most immediate response is, "Huh?"

Yuu would recognize the brand of savouries everywhere and anytime: it's chilli pepper chocolate (it has always been chilli pepper chocolate), and the sight makes him feel as if light and sparkles were flooding his entire being to the bone.

He takes the gift eagerly, only to put it aside and literally tackle Morisuke, enveloping his toned figure in a tight hug — arms and legs included, like a koala with his favourite eucalyptus tree. So fiercely, they both tumble into the mattress.

"Ah! Yuu!"

The younger libero laughs. The sound washes away Morisuke's feint complaints like it always does by now, drawing giggles out of him instead — especially when Yuu starts peppering his face with playful kisses.

Morisuke snorts and lets himself be carried away by Yuu's sheer enthusiasm. It literally leads to them rolling around on the bed, back and forth; it doesn't matter how many times Yuu has been told to be careful during the years, it's only because of experience and luck that they don't end up on the floor. It feels right and it puts butterflies in their stomachs though, it's the reason why Yuu never stopped doing it.

"Date! I say we go on a date!" Yuu snaps after a while, pecking Morisuke's lips one more time before pointing at himself first and then at his fiancée with excitement. "Me and you, my Valentine! Right now!"

Morisuke cocks an eyebrow at him (which, if you ask Yuu, looks _good_ with his reddened cheeks). "Oh, come on. Valentine? Seriously?"

"Of course! For a very long time now, three hundred and sixty-five days a year."

Yuu looks at him like what he just said is the most obvious and natural thing in the world. Just like that. And after all these years of changes and stuff, well, it kind of _is_ obvious after all. They can both feel it in their chests, it's _everywhere_.

Morisuke sighs, a fond smile on his face, and pokes Yuu's perky nose. "Dummy," he says softly.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm _your_ dummy!" Yuu exclaims with a bright grin.

His gaze softens a little, but his enthusiasm doesn't fade one bit when he rolls on top of Morisuke and squeezes him one last time before getting up.

"So, we going ot what?" he gingerly tugs at Morisuke and takes his hands, the chocolates secured on one of their pillows. "C'mon, Morisuke, up! Go go go!"

* * *

𝐼 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑠,

𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼'𝑚 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝐼'𝑚 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢.

𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑦 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠,

𝐼'𝑚 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝐼'𝑚 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢.

𝐿𝑒𝑡 '𝑒𝑚 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑟,

'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙.

𝑌𝑒𝑎ℎ, 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒,

𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> — Somebody To You, by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato.  
> — Still Into You, by Paramore.
> 
> The choice of music isn't casual, these two songs are part of my personal yakunoya playlist and are one of my personal favourites for them.  
> Also, if you notice some mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
